


Dusk

by Zakuhi



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: //cries, M/M, so short, stupid short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuhi/pseuds/Zakuhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint enjoys the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/gifts).



It was dusk. At the top of Stark Tower it was a magnificent sunset. Of course, Clint didn’t care that much about the view. It wasn’t as important as the man walking up behind him. 

“You know, with footsteps like those, I don’t think you’d be a very good assassin.”  
Clint turns around to see the man walk briskly towards him.

“Oh really, Little Bird? I did not think I was in training for such a trade. You’ll have to forgive me then, I seem to have so much more to learn.” Thor wraps his arms around Clint’s shoulders and places a kiss upon his forehead.

“Well, big guy? What are you up to?” Clint wraps his arms around the taller man’s torso.  
Thor chuckles.

“Does it seem as if I am up to something? Am I so suspicious?”

Clint places a kiss on his chin. “Maybe not all the time but lately you’ve been kinda snoopy. Well, babe? Whatcha got up your sleeve?”

Thor sighs and lays his head against Clint’s. “I did have this wondrous night planned for us. We were going to sail the seven seas, explore the farthest reaches of the world and have many a wild rumpus, but since you have so cleverly found me out I suppose we will simply have to visit some fast food establishment and watch late night television.”

Clint looks up to Thor and raises his brows. “I guess Tony’s been teaching you sarcasm. Well, what are we waiting for? Want to get this night started?”

Thor scoops up the other and brings him to their floor. Within is lit up by multiple candles. All lights are dim yet on just enough to see. Thor sets Clint down in the hallway and slowly strips off his clothes, caressing his lover as he does so. He leaves a trail of kisses down the other’s neck. Clint starts to hum in pleasure and once he has been striped of his shirt he brings his hands up to remove Thor’s own shirt. He has always loved this man’s chest. So rugged and burley, so different from his own.

His shirt off of him now Thor slides to his knees and brings Clint’s pants down with him. Thor strokes him through his underwear, making Clint pant lightly. He slides his hands to the top of the garment and pulls it down ever so slowly making Clint whimper for release. His lover’s cock bounces up, already needing attention. Thor brings his thumb and forefinger to it and rubs up and down, lightly, making Clint whisper little coos of want.

Exposed now, wearing only his boots with his pants around his ankles, Clint wishes he could just push Thor down and get on with this. He knew though that the man had so much pleasure himself learning all his sweet spots. Finding out where was most likely to send him arching and groaning with bliss. Clint feels a hot breath against his hip. He looks down and Thor is looking up at him ghosting his mouth against him, trailing down to his dick.

Finally, Thor’s tongue flicked out and licked upwards to the top. Clint gasped at the feeling of something so warm and slick against himself. Thor works him with just his tongue at first. Giving him yearning for his mouth. When he knows Clint is about to buck forward for more pressure he envelops him and goes down as far as he can. Clint just about buckles from the heat and moisture that surrounds him so completely.

You would think from all their moments together that he would be the slightest used to this man but he continues to amaze him. He grips Thor’s hair and slowly pulls back til just his tip is within. Thor looks up at him and sucks lightly, hollowing his cheeks. Clint moves slowly forward and back, being careful not to hurt the other. As the heat builds he can’t help but start to move quicker and when he knows he has gotten too close he pulls out fully. They both take a minute to calm down as Thor rises and sheds the rest of his clothing. Clint pulls his boots off along with his pants and Thor wraps an arm around his waist to lead him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. First ever fic.


End file.
